Slippery
BRITISH SPELLING PEOPLES For Red's contest. Prologue My name is Salazar- I don't know why I was given that name by Tulip, my rogue mother, but I was. I say Mother because I never met my father, and my mother would always refuse to tell me about him- apart from that he was a jet black tom with ominously shiny green eyes- neon green, almost. Just thinking about him makes me shudder, and that is because I seemingly have a clear picture of him in my mind. I'm a she-cats' tom; or rather I was. I've finally settled down with someone, and I'm happy. My mate's feisty, reddish brown when it comes to pelt colour, and eyes not that different to those of my vision, however fictitious it may turn out to be, of my father. Yeah,I like messing around with people. Especially antagonising them with sarcastic words, or my favourite; riddles. That's another compatibility factor between me and my mate. We joined a clan, ViperClan- and I personally find that fitting as my name means snake. I kept my name- unlike other loners like Echowhisper,Ambersky,Nutpelt,Rowanheart,Rosethorn,Frostsong and Flightwing. Anyhow, more about my friends later. I was born in a Twoleg hut, not far from the forest, that was deserted for leaf-bare. My best friend was Echo- his only friend during kithood. The incident, as much as I hate to say it, scarred me too- it rendered Echo mute. Echo joined the Clan,just after I, and became Echowhisper. I find even the Clan are cruel- his name will forever remind him of his inability to talk. Then there was Rosie, the neighbourhood sweetie. Nearly every tom had a crush on that one- I personally messed with her a lot, like I did with every she-cat, liking to annoy her more than any other cat as she just would never get angry. Before the foxes raided our barn that her twolegs used to own, which we moved into in greenleaf, killing her littermate Summer and scarring her from nose to chin and leading to teasing, often when she went out cats would yell "Scar face!", causing her to return inside. She joined the clan just before I made the decision, being named Rosethorn because her scar resembled a thorn. Flight was always the most athletic out of all of us- still thin,like all rogues were, but the one who would go on the most 'little expeditions' as I liked to dub them. But never near water, as back when he was a kittypet his housefolk attempted to drown him. StarClan knows why. He kept our spirits up, and we joined the clan together. He's in love with his warrior name, thinks it's 'cool'. Rowan-my mate- is a born survivor- looks like a fox, thinks like a fox, behaves like one.She was the favourite out of the litter, and the one I always had my eye on, the one I showed off to. At first my love was unrequited- but eventually she 'came round', and admitted her feelings. We joined the Clan with Flight. We had two kits- Dustpaw and Lilypaw. Trish was pampered. She is gay, as in excited, and if I can say so a little bit air-headed- not the smartest of us. She is quite funny, but always overly cautious with words. She,too,joined the Clan,long after me, when her elderly twolegs died. She gained the name Ambersky because of her golden pelt. As for Magdalena and Walnut, nobody knows much about them- apart from that Walnut's mother's dead and that Lena has kits. They sorta..appeared, both reasonably frosty, and haven't disappeared yet. They joined ViperClan last,together,with Lena's kits. So, that's me and my friends in a nutshell- so, I'll try to explain life in the Clan. Chapter One The day that I first joined ViperClan is my most vivid memory. I can still hum the tune the birds were singing as I shuffled through layers of red-gold leaves, my eyes seeking out a Clan cat to coerce. I turned round, ''shhh''ed the rapidly babbling Rowan and the bragging Flight, and slowly and quietly continued onwards.